Trust
by RealMenDoSparkle
Summary: Bella is abused at home and bullied at school. Nothing changes when the new family, the Cullens, arrive. Will she be able to trust the bronze-haired boy or will he be the same as his family? Will one fateful night change their minds? R&R Please x
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I'm not really sure where this story is gonna go – but I thought I would try it and see if it turns out well… **

**I don't own Twilight. The end. **

**Bella POV**

I groaned as I woke up. The bruises were bad. Very bad. Last night was just the same as the rest. My standards were never high enough. Not for him. Last night, I failed to make his dinner properly. So he threw it all over me, and started to beat me. I tried to get away, but it was no use. He was big strong Jake. And I was weak little Bella.

I don't know what happened to him. He used to be so loving and caring. He would look after me whenever I needed help. With the bullies mostly. But he met his girlfriend, Leah. There was something about her. And I didn't like it. She changed him. One night he came home, and was just … different. My life has never been the same again.

"Mummy!" That was Emily. Jakes daughter. I know – irresponsible. They both get loved up, have a baby, and I have to look after her.

"BELLA!" Oh no. He was gonna hurt me. "Bella what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Don't question me – you know exactly what I mean. Emily isn't _your _daughter. She's mine."

"I'm sorry"

"You will be." He said angrily. And then he hit me in the stomach. I cried out in pain but he just stood there laughing at me.

"Now make me my breakfast" I ran to the kitchen, clutching my stomach. I made his favourite. Eggs, sausage, toast - the usual.

I dressed Emily and gave her breakfast. I packed her bag with her things for nursery and got myself ready. "Come on Em, its time for nursery" She nodded her head and I nearly ran out the door with her. Anything to get away from Jake.

I put her in a car seat in my old truck. It wasn't great, but at least it got me where I wanted to go – most of the time. The ride was quiet, the only sound being the nursery rhymes in the background. When we got there, I walked into the nursery where I was greeted with Julie.

"Hey Bella!" she said running up to me. I said goodbye to Emily and let her off.

"Heyah Julie!"

"How are you?" She didn't know. No one else did.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" I thought of my stomach.

"Good good. So what have you been up to?"

"I'm sorry Julie, but I really have to get to school. Bye Julie"

"Yeah, see yah Bella."

I walked out into my truck. My stomach grumbled. I realised I hadn't any breakfast. Oh well, maybe I could get something at lunch.

When I arrived at school, I grabbed my bag and started walking quickly. I hated school almost as much as I hated home.

"Oi, Bella!" I knew that voice. It was the bully Laurens. I turned around to find not only the usual group, but six others. Great. Lauren had dragged six more to the side of evil.

"Bella. I'm talking to you" I looked up only to receive a punch in the face by Laurens friend Jessica. I fell to the floor and received another round of laughter.

I couldn't help the tears coming down my face.

Everyone started walking away and I couldn't help noticing everyone. There was a beautiful blonde and a big muscled guy. She looked like a right bitch and muscles looked like he could easily beat anyone up. Then there was a small pixie looking girl who had short spiky black hair. She looked evil. She was holding hands with a tall blonde haired guy who also had muscles. Then there was the bronze haired god. He was gorgeous. I couldn't look away like his had hypnotised me with he's everlasting green eyes. He locked eyes with me for a second then looked away and started talking to Lauren. I sighed. For a second there I thought he liked me.

I should be so lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Ok, here's the second chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed. I have made a poll for both of my stories so it will count on both, please can you have a look at it … thank you.

**Remembering the 96 people who died in the Hillsborough disaster 15****th**** April 1989 – You will never walk alone.  
**

_He locked eyes with me for a second then looked away and started talking to Lauren. I sighed. For a second there I thought he liked me. _

_I should be so lucky. _

* * *

**Edward POV**

A new school. Great. I wasn't the one who chose to go to a new school. No. But I was the one who had to move because of some people. I was perfectly happy. I had friends, I was the captain of the football team.

Here I was at this new place – Forks High School. And to be honest, it wasn't nice. As soon as me and my family walked through the gates, this girl ran up to us.

"Hi!" she waved right in my face. "My name is Lauren"

"Err, hi Lauren" I faked enthusiasm.

"We're new here, do you mind showing us where the front office is?" Alice asked, being polite.

Lauren looked her up and down before looking back to me, smiling. "Sure!"

We started walking before a few others joined Lauren. They must have been her friends. "Hey Lauren … who are they?" I looked at Emmett and Jasper. Emmett raised an eyebrow at me and Jasper just shrugged.

"This is … "she turned around to look at us and raised an eyebrow. I remembered, we didn't tell her our names.

I sighed and pointed to everyone. "Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I'm Edward"

"Edward …" She said dreamily. I gave her a puzzled look but she just ignored me.

"Okay then …" Emmett said.

We started walking to class when Lauren shouted someone's name. "Oi, Bella!" Who was Bella?

I followed her gaze to an average looking girl with long, brown wavy hair that went to her mid-back. She turned round. She was beautiful, and not average like Lauren.

"Bella. I'm talking to you" She only just managed to look up before Laurens friends Jessica punched her in the face. She fell to the floor and everyone started laughing. I just looked at her. What could I do? When she started crying, I just wanted to go over and hold her, tell her it would be ok. But I couldn't do that could I? She would probably think I was part of Laurens 'group'.

I looked over to her and I locked eyes with her for just a second. It was so easy to get lost in her brown eyes.

"Come on Edward, let's get to class,"

"Yep, whatever you say" I hope I see Bella again.

**Bella POV**

I was sure I had blood on my nose, or something, but I was used to it by now. It wasn't as if I hadn't had this before – from Jake and Lauren.

I walked to Biology. The only good thing about Biology was that I sat on my own. The classroom was nearly empty when I got in except for Angela. Angela was nice. She wasn't my best friend, and I couldn't talk to her about much, but at least it was someone who would say hi in the corridors.

"Hi Bella" Angela said.

"Hi" I responded quietly. I wasn't in the mood for talking today.

I got out my Wuthering Heights and started to read. It wasn't long before others started to come into the classroom. Lauren was in this class but luckily she sat at the other side of the room. She was walking in the room right now with that boy I saw this morning. The one with the green eyes. I looked around the room and realised the only spare seat was next to me. Oh just fantastic. I carried on reading I didn't have to look at him again. Just like I thought, the teacher told him to sit next to me.

"Why can't Edward sit next to me?" I heard Lauren whining. Stupid bitch.

"Because the only spare seat is next to Bella"

"Well, why can't you just make Jessica move to sit next to Bella?"

"Lauren, I am not going through this with you now. Edward can you please go and sit next to Bella" He nodded him head and I looked at Lauren smiling. She glared at me but I just ignored her. So Edward is his name?

"Hi" Edward said.

"Hi" I said making sure not to make eye contact.

The lesson started so we couldn't talk anymore. I felt an elbow nudge me and a scrunched up piece of paper slide to me desk.

**(Bella is bold – Edward is italic) **

_Hi … is your name Bella._

_Just wanted to check._

_Edward x_

**Yes my name is Bella.**

**I guess you know from **

**before when I got punched**

**in the face.**

**Bella. **

_Yeah, I'm sorry about that._

_I didn't think Jessica would_

_do that._

_Edward x_

**Does that make it okay for**

**all your family to laugh at me???**

**Bella. **

_No and I'm sorry about that as well._

_My family are annoying. You get used _

_to it._

_Edward x_

**Yeah, well I get used to it **

**as well. It comes regularly.**

**Wherever I go.**

**Bella. **

_Bella, does this go on a lot?_

_And when you said everywhere_

_you go … does this mean they _

_follow you around? Or does it _

_happen at home?_

_Please tell me._

_Edward x_

He knows doesn't he? Stupid Bella. You had to get someone involved.

**Nothing is happening, **

**just leave me alone and**

**go and join Lauren – make**

**my life hell.**

**Bella. **

He didn't write back after that. I could see him glancing at me from the corner of my eye. But I didn't look back. _Don't look back. Keep looking at the teacher. Don't look back. Keep looking at the teacher. _I kept chanting in my head.

I was thankful when the bell went. At least I could get away from Edward.

* * *

**Ok, that was sort of a filler, so you could understand how Edward was feeling. Will he find out about Bella's secret? **

**There is a little button down there that gets lonely. Why don't you press it and give it some love. REVIEW PLEASE x**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**I live in England and we have had 3 days of REALLY warm weather – YAY! This is why the updates have been slow because I have been sunbathing in my garden. Lol. **

**Hope you like this chapter … **

* * *

**Me: Do you like my story so far?**

**Cullens: Err...**

**Carlisle: Why are you writing about us?**

**Jacob: And why are you making me beat up Bella?**

**Alice: And why are we mean to Bella?**

**Me: Well … it was just an idea I had, so that my story would be different to others.**

**Edward: But Twilight doesn't belong to you **

**Me: *Starts to cry* **

**Esme: Don't cry dear**

**Me: But I don't own Twilight**

**Emmett: You said it **

* * *

_He didn't write back after that. I could see him glancing at me from the corner of my eye. But I didn't look back. _Don't look back. Keep looking at the teacher. Don't look back. Keep looking at the teacher_. I kept chanting in my head._

_I was thankful when the bell went. At least I could get away from Edward._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was glad it was lunch. Lunch was the only time in the day when I could get away from everything. The only problem was, I had to get my lunch first.

I walked into the cafeteria. I looked around but luckily, I couldn't find Lauren or the new people.

"Hey Bella!" I turned around to find Lauren smiling at me.

"Lauren, what do you want?" I asked her. She looked shocked.

"Bella, why would you say that? I was only saying hi" she said while patting my back. I gave her a look of disgust and walked away, forgetting about my lunch. It wasn't like I hadn't gone without before.

I didn't know where to go. Maybe I could sit in my truck for a while. Yeah, that would be a good idea. I started to walk through the hall when I heard people laughing at me. I turned around but they stopped laughing and looked away. Typical. People were always laughing at me.

I walked over to my truck and got inside. The warm air was a nice change from the cold air outside. I turned on the radio and the song Stand in the Rain came on by Superchick.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain  
_

Why the hell did they make that song? I tried it once and I just got trampled on once again.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on the seat waiting for lunch to end. I don't know how long it had been until someone knocked on the window.

"Arrghh!" I screamed. I turned to look who it was and found none other than Edward Cullen. I rolled down the window. "What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"I was just coming to tell you that, the bell has gone and we need to get to class" he said simply.

"Oh … sorry" I said feeling embarrassed. He started chuckling.

"Its ok, come on I'll walk you to class" I sighed and got out of my truck. I started walking when Edward burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Fat … arse!" he said laughing, nearly crying. What? Why would he say that? Tears started forming in my eyes, but he just carried on laughing at me.

I started walking away when he pulled something from my back. It was a piece of paper reading _Fat Arse. _I couldn't stop the tears from coming down then. It definitely wasn't the worst I had had, but Edward had laughed at me. I watched Edward walk away, still laughing. What had I done to deserve this? I wasn't a bad person and I had never upset anyone. I knew who had done this. Lauren. It must have been when she patted my back in the cafeteria.

But what now? Should I run home and cry to myself – or should I go back to class. I waited until I had stopped crying until I made my way to class. I didn't want to get behind on my work, just because of some silly thing someone had done.

I made sure that my eyes weren't puffy, before I made my way to class. It was the same here; I was at on my own at the back. Maybe if someone knew was in this class, they would have to sit next to me. Great.

I was right. The short pixie-looking girl came into the classroom. She looked around before her eyes landed on me, glaring. I blushed and looked down, pretending to mess with my nails.

"Your names Bella isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes" was all I could say to her.

"Well listen Bella, Lauren already saw Edward before you so you better leave him alone. He doesn't like you"

"Well I don't like Edward Cullen so you can let Lauren have him" Did I just say that?

"Well I'm watching you Bella Swan. If you even get close to him, me and my family will make your life misery"

"Yeah whatever" I whispered. I didn't like Edward … so why did I feel nervous?

* * *

**Sorry this is a really short chapter ... but I still hope you like it,**

**Review Please - They Make Me Happy And Update A Lot Quicker ... (Bare that in mind)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to go back to school tomorrow after having 2 ½ weeks off :( **** Torture. Anyways this is chapter 4 hope you like it x**

**PLEASE CAN YOU ANSWER MY POLL – ITS FOR YOUR BENEFIT X**

**Rosalie: *Clears throat***

**Me: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Twilight we get it**

**Rosalie: *grins* **

**(That was really bad ^^^ but oh well) **

"_Well I'm watching you Bella Swan. If you even get close to him, me and my family will make your life misery"_

"_Yeah whatever" I whispered. I didn't like Edward … so why did I feel nervous? _

* * *

**Edward POV**

I have to admit, that was really funny. Whoever came up with the idea, I have to thank them. Yeah, I know it was a bit mean to laugh at Bella, even when she did start crying, but it was still funny …

I walked to class which was English. It was lucky; I had Emmett and Jasper in this class.

"Yo, Eddie!" Emmett. I hate that nickname.

"Emmett shut up, you know I hate that nickname" I growled at him.

"Yeah I know" he said with a goofy grin. I playfully punched his arm and started to walk to class.

"So, what happened with you and Bella today? We saw you talking to her" Jasper asked me.

"Well … she was in her truck so I went to tell her the bell had gone. She got out and had a piece of paper saying 'Fat Arse' on it, stuck on her back" They both started laughing.

"So, what did you do?"

"Well I just walked away laughing."

"Good on ya!"

I watched them laughing, but deep down, I didn't want to laugh. Didn't want to smile. Didn't want to show my family, that I loved Bella. Yes, I loved Bella Swan.

**Bella POV**

I kept thinking about what Alice said. That feeling I got when she said

_Well I'm watching you Bella Swan. If you even get close to him, me and my family will make your life misery._

Edward Cullen was horrible to me. The way he laughed at me, I couldn't take it. Just thinking about it made tears form in my eyes. Why was this happening to me?

I looked around and luckily, couldn't find any of the Cullens. I nearly ran to my truck and made it safely, without any run-ins. I was just starting my truck when there was a knock at the window. Oh no please don't let it be…

Edward Cullen.

I rolled down the window. "Edward, what do you want?" I shouted at him.

"I wanted to talk to you about before"

"When? Could it be the time when I was punched and you just walked away … or could it be the time when you watched me cry, laughed and walked away? Doesn't matter which, you just left me"

"Bella, I'm sorry"

"Is that all you can say? My life has been complete hell from the day I was born. My parents both died when I was young. Me and my brother had to go into care when we were only small. And yeah, my foster parents were abusive. They turned my brother against me. And that's why he turned abusive as well. Then he had to find his girlfriend Leah, and she got pregnant with their little girl Emily. Now I am the one to look after her. To top it all off I have Lauren and her gang getting at me everyday. And now you. You and your family have topped it all off. I cant take this anymore."

"Bella, you can get help" I started crying.

"No, I can't. You don't understand, do you?"

"Well tell me and I will help you, I promise" I saw Edwards family behind him.

"Look, Edward, I have waited for help since I was born – and it never came," I looked into his eyes. "I've had enough, so, go ahead to your family. Goodbye Edward"

* * *

**Omgosh, I'm sorry that this chapter was so short … can you guess what's happening?? Probably, but … review!!! And remember, please go on my poll … **

**Madison X**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I have loads of homework atm and I have my end of year exams coming up which I really need to study for … so updates will be slower. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

"_Look, Edward, I have waited for help since I was born – and it never came," I looked into his eyes. "I've had enough, so, go ahead to your family. Goodbye Edward"_

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was glad it was the end of the day. It let me talk to Bella. I couldn't tell her my feelings, but maybe she would learn to like me and not think I'm like my family. I waited at my car for Bella to come out. I saw her running across the car park to where her old truck was.

She was getting in her truck so I decided it would be a good time to go before I missed her. I ran to the truck and knocked on the window. She turned around and looked really angry.

"Edward, what do you want?" she was shouting now. This wasn't a great start.

"I wanted to talk to you about before" it was true, if anything to do with me and Bella was going to happen, then I would need to apologise.

"When? Could it be the time when I was punched and you just walked away … or could it be the time when you watched me cry, laughed and walked away? Doesn't matter which, you just left me" Why was I such an idiot? I didn't even help her.

"Bella, I'm sorry" What else could I say?

"Is that all you can say? My life has been complete hell from the day I was born. My parents both died when I was young. Me and my brother had to go into care when we were only small. And yeah, my foster parents were abusive. They turned my brother against me. And that's why he turned abusive as well. Then he had to find his girlfriend Leah, and she got pregnant with their little girl Emily. Now I am the one to look after her. To top it all off I have Lauren and her gang getting at me everyday. And now you. You and your family have topped it all off. I can't take this anymore." What? This couldn't have happened to her.

"Bella, you can get help" I would help her. I would be there to make sure she was safe.

"No, I can't. You don't understand, do you?"

"Well tell me and I will help you, I promise" she was looking behind me but I didn't want to look away. Like she would disappear if I didn't keep hold of her.

"Look, Edward, I have waited for help since I was born – and it never came," I looked into his eyes. "I've had enough; so, go ahead to your family. Goodbye Edward" What did she mean? Where was she going? I didn't want to keep her here against her will, so I left her. I started walking back to my car only to find my family.

"What does she want?" Rosalie asked me, she was so self-centred at times.

"Actually, I went over to Bella to say sorry to her. You all don't realise what she's been through,"

**Alice POV**

I never realised what Bella went through. I know that she was bullied at school by Laurens gang, but I didn't think I could get that bad at home.

"Why should we be bothered?" Yeah, typical Rosalie always thinking of herself.

"Because, not everyone is treated like a princess Rosalie" I snapped at her. Everyone turned to look at me. Rosalie glared, while Edward started smiling.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure"

I walked away from everyone else, Edward following.

"Edward, I'm sorry about how I treated Bella. Hearing that story made me realise how lucky we all are,"

"I'm glad you understand Alice" I looked to the floor embarrassed.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Well … I sorta snapped at Bella in class today" he growled at me.

"Hey, hey I was looking out for you."

"Well what did you say to her?" he demanded.

"I just said I was watching her … and if she got close to you we would all make her life miserable" I looked down again.

"Right that's it; we are going to see Bella"

"What, now?"

"Yes" he growled once again.

"Edward one thing"

"What Alice?"

"Can you stop with all the growling, it's really annoying" he smirked and started to drag me to his car. "Watch it I can walk you know" he let go of me and I raced off ahead of him.

"I won!" I sang to him.

"Yeah, whatever lets go" I jumped in the car and we went to find Bella.

**Bella POV**

It was lucky Jake wasn't home yet. I had Emily with me while I was doing my homework, when the doorbell rang. I sighed and got up to answer it. To my surprise I found Edward standing at the door.

"Edward, what do you want?" I found myself asking that question a lot.

"I have someone who wants to speak to you" he said while stepping aside revealing a mini Alice.

"Alice?"

"Yeah Bella it's me" she said back in a high pitched voice. A lot different to before in class.

"Alice, I promise I haven't gone near Edward at all, I haven't even spoken to him properly" I said, holding my hands up and backing away. I as sure I heard Edward growl at her.

"Bella, you don't have to be scared, I maybe small but I'm not capable of doing anything to you. I have my family for that" she said smirking. Maybe this wasn't her being nice after all.

"Alice …?"

"Edward let me handle this" she whispered to him.

"Ok, Bella I wanted to say sorry for what I said in class today. Edward told me about what's happened to you, and I realised that you shouldn't be treated the way you were."

"Alice … do you mean it?"

"Yes Bella one hundred percent" I smiled at her, realising we were still standing in the door.

"Would you like to come in?" they both smiled at me and walked into the house.

"Mummy, mummy!" Oh, no Emily. She came running into the room holding a drawing.

"Mummy?" Alice asked me.

"Guys, this is Emily _Jakes_ daughter,"

"Bella, why does she call you mummy?"

"Well, I think because Jake never loos after her, its always me, she just knows me so well and thinks I'm her mummy" I said simply.

I heard a car pull up outside and froze. Jake was home.

* * *

**That was my longest chapter so far – Yay!**

**Please can you answer my poll, it's a different one so even if you have already voted on one … its different.**

**My summary for this story sucks so if anyone has any ideas for a better one, I would be happy to hear them – thanks.**

**Please review, I got this chapter out quick because of support. Come on people!**

**Madison x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, Chapter 6 is here! I hope you like it. The result of my old poll was … vampires! So the Cullens will be vampires in the story. (Sorry if they didn't act like vampires in other chapters but I hadn't chosen then so …)**

**I don't own Twilight …**

* * *

"_Guys, this is Emily Jakes daughter,"_

"_Bella, why does she call you mummy?" _

"_Well, I think because Jake never looks after her, it's always me, she just knows me so well and thinks I'm her mummy" I said simply._

_I heard a car pull up outside and froze. Jake was home._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I had to get them out of here before Jake came in.

"Quick, you have to get out of here now!" I shouted to them. They looked at me with confused faces.

"Bella, calm down, what's wrong?" Before I could answer the door opened revealing a very angry looking Jake. Oh god.

"Bella who the hell are these people?" **(A/N I'm not gonna swear in my story ****) **He shouted at me. Well, what's the point in lying now?

"These are my … friends" I almost whispered.

"What?"

"THESE ARE MY FRIENDS!" I shouted at him. Alice looked at me confused again but Edward started smiling at me.

"Bella I need to speak to you in the kitchen now" I just nodded at him and whispered in Edwards' ear when I walked past him.

"Please don't leave yet" He nodded at me. I walked into the kitchen and he slapped me across the face. I yelped in pain.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he shouted at me. Suddenly, Edward jumped into the kitchen tackling Jake to the ground.

**Edward POV **

"Quick, you have to get out of here now!" Bella shouted at us. I looked at her confused and so did Alice. She was fine a minute ago.

"Bella, calm down, what's wrong?" I asked her. Then I heard his thoughts. _That stupid bitch has brought someone home._ So someone was here and Bella didn't want them here. Just then a tall man about my size stormed through the door.

"Bella who the hell are these people?" why was he talking to Bella like that?

"These are my … friends" she practically whispered.

"What?"

"THESE ARE MY FRIENDS!" she shouted. Alice looked confused again, probably because Bella trusted her. I smiled at her. Finally Bella was able to trust us.

"Bella I need to speak to you in the kitchen now" she nodded and whispered "Please don't leave yet" to me. Like I would leave her here with _him. _

"There's something not right about him. He hurts her Edward" Alice spoke in a whisper.

Suddenly I heard a yelp coming from the kitchen. I couldn't control myself when I leaped into the kitchen knocking the man to the ground. He was squirming underneath me but there was no way he would get out.

"Edward! Get off him!" Alice shouted at me before pulling me off him. For a pixie she sure is strong. The man jumped up quickly before shouting, "What the hell is wrong with you!?" I growled at him and he backed away.

"Bella come on" I grabbed her arm before walking out the door, Alice following me.

"Edward what was that? Jake is the strongest person I know and he couldn't even get up"

**Alice POV**

_Edward what do we tell her? _I thought in my mind.

"I don't know Alice we'll have to ask Carlisle"

We couldn't tell Bella what we really were. The Volturi would probably come and change her or kill her. Bella wouldn't give up on her questions.

"Someone tell me something!" I need to know what happened then"

"Bella he cant hurt you like that" Edward was really angry at the moment. I was surprised he hadn't gone back and hurt that man. We arrived at our house in a few minutes thanks to Edwards driving.

"Come on Bella, follow me" I walked into the house, Bella following looking really scared. "Don't worry" I reassured her.

"Look what the wind brought in" Rosalie snickered. I gave her a glare and lead Bella upstairs.

I carried on until we reached my room. Edward had gone now probably talking to Carlisle about what happened.

"And this is my room" I looked at Bella and she gasped making me laugh.

"I can't believe how big your room is!"

"It gets better" I laughed. I walked over to my closet. Bella is gonna _love_ this.

"This … is my closet!" I said squealing. She frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Alice, how do you have so many clothes?" Oh … she doesn't even know the half of it.

"Easy … I _love_ shopping!"

"Oh god"

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Shopping is horrible" I gasped and put my hand to my mouth.

"How can you say that?"

"I hate anything like that. Shopping, makeup, getting dressed up, dancing." WHAT!? Bella doesn't like anything? This is gonna be hard work.

**Edward POV**

"Look what the wind brought in" Rosalie snickered. I growled at her.

"Shut up Rosalie"

"Oh come on Edward, what do you think your doing bringing a human back to the house?" I ignored her and walked over to Carlisle.

"What is it son?" How was I going to explain this?

"Well, me and Alice went to Bella's home to explain something to her. We were just talking when some man came in and got really angry at Bella because we were there. He asked to speak to her in the kitchen and he slapped her. So I jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. Obviously he couldn't get up, but Bella said he was the strongest person she knew, and he couldn't even get up. Now she keeps asking questions like, how was I so strong. What are we gonna tell her Carlisle?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm not telling her anything" Rosalie said behind me.

"Will you shut the hell up **(A/N No swearing remember …) **for one second you ungrateful bitch"

Emmett growled at me and said, "Don't you dare talk to her like that. She's right, you have no right to bring a human here and endanger all of us, just because you like her blood so much you couldn't stay away."

Carlisle and Jasper held me back before I could do anything to Emmett. I didn't want to admit it … but he was right. I couldn't stay away from Bella's blood.

* * *

**Emmett is OOC but remember he really doesn't like Bella atm. I still have my poll so if you haven't looked at it please do.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It would really make my day … **


	7. Chapter 7

**OHHHH! I am really sorry I haven't updated for so long but to be really honest, this has been an awful week and I just haven't been feeling up to writing anything. **

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Thankyou for all these people who reviewed my story so far:**

**jayd-n33  
sprinkledwithtwilight  
I Run With Vampz  
vampireloverxox  
rockenweirdo  
Hybrid X Theory  
molbymagic  
Marian Hood  
Abby-Swan**

VeggieGirl15  
brokenfromthepast  
Sammyluvr83  
JordanGoombette  
dramaqueen-144  
APRIL26

**Thankyou for reviewing all of you more than once - And all the people who alerted etc. thankyou and please review, I would really appreciate it!  
**

* * *

_Carlisle and Jasper held me back before I could do anything to Emmett. I didn't want to admit it … but he was right. I couldn't stay away from Bella's blood. _

* * *

**Edward POV**

"I think the only choice we have is to tell her." Well this was it then. We had gone so long without anything happening. And it would all change because of just one little human who couldn't help her blood smelling so delicious. I didn't want to hurt her, of course not. I wasn't that kind of person, especially after being brought up by Carlisle. But thinking about it, would I really be able to stay away from her, now that she thought we were her friends. Well … me and Alice were.

"Carlisle, do you really think that would be a good idea? I mean, after going so long without having any trouble, and we were all happy as we were-"

"You can talk." I said sarcastically.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I really don't think we should tell her. "

"Neither do I. Just say to her, it was nice meeting you, remembering that is only coming from Edward and Alice, but I don't want to be your friend. Simple as." Typical Rosalie, she was probably just jealous of Bella. I mean, Bella _was_ a lot prettier than her …

"Well what about the Volturi?" I asked them. If Bella was to stay with us, or find out, then the Volturi would definitely find out.

"Well, we would have to be careful about that, but I'm guessing if we played it safe, then maybe we would get away with it." Why did this have to be so complicated? I wish she had never come here; everything would have been so much easier.

"Maybe we should ask Alice what she thinks." Jasper said.

"Ok, I'll go, I should probably keep Bella company." I told everyone.

"Eager, much?" I heard Rosalie mutter.

**Alice POV**

I still couldn't get over the fact Bella didn't like going shopping. I mean, come on, how could you possible not like going shopping? It was ridiculous!

"Bella, come on! _Please _let me give you a makeover." I practically begged her.

"Alice I really don't want one" She whined.

"Bella, sit down … don't make me hurt you." Her eyes widened as she sat in the chair. I had probably looked scary to her, but it was the only way.

Just as I brought out the curlers, Edward knocked on my door. "What do you want Edward?" I said very angrily. He looked worried. _Is it important? _I thought to him. He nodded too quickly for Bella to see.

"Hi Edward," Bella said cheerfully, obviously glad she wasn't alone with me.

"Bella, how about we go and take a walk or something." She looked confused but nodded.

"Alice, go down and speak to the family. They need your visions. I'll keep Bella busy, but we won't be far away. Tell me when you're done." Edward spoke to fast for Bella to hear. I whispered an OK and skipped downstairs. "Bye Bella" I called over my shoulder.

My family were all sat around the living room. "What's up?" Everyone looked gloomy. "Hello?" I walked over to Jasper and sat on his knee. He put his arms around my waist.

"Sorry love, I suppose we were all just thinking."

"Well, Edward said you wanted me,"

"Yes, where has he gone?"

"Oh, he has taken Bella out somewhere. He can still hear us though."

"Surprise, surprise" Rosalie muttered.

"Oh, ok, so Alice, we would like you to see if you can find anything about Bella and Edward." I nodded and looked into the future.

"_Edward please stop!" Bella was lying on her bed with Edward standing over her. _

"_Bella, don't you understand? I can't stop. You brought this on. I tried to stay away, but it's too late." He pulled her hair back and bit into her neck, Bella screaming at him. _

He had drunk her blood. I looked back to my family with a horrific expression.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

**I will be writing another chapter tomorrow because this one is short - BUT! only if people will review ...  
Please it would really make me feel better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, thanks to someone who pointed out that earlier in the story I said Edward had green eyes … well he doesn't because he is a vampire. So just the same story except Bella was looking into golden eyes.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"_Edward please stop!" Bella was lying on her bed with Edward standing over her. _

"_Bella, don't you understand? I can't stop. You brought this on. I tried to stay away, but it's too late." He pulled her hair back and bit into her neck, Bella screaming at him. _

He had drunk her blood. I looked back to my family with a horrific expression.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Bye Bella" Alice called. I shouted bye but she probably couldn't hear me.

"So, why did you want to go for a walk?" I asked Edward. "Well, I wanted to show you something, and I think we need to talk."

Edward took me down the stairs and out the door. I could hear the others talking but I couldn't tell what they were saying.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see,"

We got into Emmett's jeep and Edward started driving through the forest. We had only gone a few minutes when Edward started speaking. "Bella, who was that man in the house today?" Oh great. I really didn't want him to start saying things.

**Edward POV**

"He wasn't anyone," She was stubborn. Well I wasn't giving up. "Bella, he was hitting you for bringing us back to _his_ house so who was it?"

She sighed and I knew I had won. "He is my brother," WHAT? How could your brother do something like that? Hit one of his family? "He is your … _brother_?"

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone,"

"But Bella, he can't just get away with doing that,"

"It doesn't matter, just leave it," This girl was so stubborn. How would I get it through to her that it isn't normal for people to be hit like she was? I didn't talk to her until we got to my special place, which wasn't very long with my driving.

"Here we are …" She gasped and her eyes went wide. I helped her out of the car and walked forward, Bella following.

"This is … beautiful!" I smirked at her.

"I know,"

"When did you find this?"

"Sometimes I like to get away," Being careful not to mention going hunting, "And I just came across it,"

"What were you doing all the way out here?"

"My family like to go camping. We used to go all the time where I used to live." She walked forward, entering the meadow. Suddenly she started running.

"Bella where are you going?" I shouted and started running after her at human speed. I carried on until she stopped just in the middle. She knelt on the ground and started picking daisies.

"Remember when you were young and you used to make daisy chains," She said like a fact rather than a question. No, I couldn't remember actually. It was decades since I was young, and back then we didn't really so things like that. **(A/N: I dunno if they did or not…)**

"Yeah, I remember," she sat in silence, gently picking up daisies, making little slits and threading them through. I looked on in amazement how she could be so beautiful when just messing with flowers.

After a few minutes of watching her, I decided I would have to tell her that I was a vampire. I sighed. This wasn't fair, she shouldn't know that. This wasn't the life to be brought into. "Bella … I have … something to tell you," she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What is it?"

"Bella I'm a-"And then it hit me.

Bella was screaming at me to stop. And I just sat there, ignoring her. And I did it. I bit her. "No!" I shouted jumping up. Bella looked worried.

"Edward, what is it?" What would I do? I had to get home and ask Carlisle.

"Bella, come on we have to get back," I said, trying to be calm and not worry her.

"Why? I was just enjoying myself," I hate to break it to you but …

"We really have to go," I grabbed her arm and started walking back to my car.

When I got back to the house everyone was waiting. As soon as we walked in the door, Esme was by Bella's side. "Hi Bella. Are you hungry?"

"Erm …" She looked at me and I nodded. "Yeah sure," Esme smiled at her and lead her to the kitchen.

"Edward, I-"

"I know Alice, I saw it," I turned to Carlisle. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm sorry Edward, but we can't keep hiding like this. You are putting Bella in danger and you're putting us in danger,"

"So, that's it. We have only just moved here Edward. I don't want to move again!" Rosalie shouted.

"Don't you think I know that?" I shouted back. "I can't help it,"

"What! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Of course you can help it. It's only you who can keep away from her blood," Obviously it was up to me. But after everything that has happened, I couldn't keep away from Bella anymore.

"Edward, you will have to say goodbye to Bella. You can't stay around her anymore,"

**Bella POV**

"So Bella what would you like?"

"Erm … well what have you got?" I didn't want to sound rude.

"You could have pasta if you wanted?"

"Yeah, pasta would be great," I was a little low for a few reasons. One was that I didn't know how Emily was. Anything could have happened to her with Jake there. Two was that Edward seemed really off with me in the meadow. Like he knew something was happening, or he could hear someone. And three, was I was dreading what would happen to me when I got home. After just leaving him and walking out when he was in the middle of speaking to me, I don't think he would be in a very good mood. And he would probably take it out on me. I was interrupted my Esme putting some pasta down in front of me.

"Earth to Bella," She said lovingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Esme, just thinking,"

"Its ok Bella," She said chuckling at me.

I ate the pasta a lot quicker than I thought. Probably because I hadn't eaten all day. I remembered missing breakfast. Great going Bella, you probably look really greedy. Just as I finished, Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Come on Bella, I need to take you home," I nodded but really I wanted to spend the night here. Not just because of Edward, but because of Jake. What is going to happen to me when I get home?

"Bye Bella," Esme came over and gave me a hug. I didn't know why so I just have her one back.

"Bye Esme,"

"See ya Bella," Alice ran over. She didn't seem her usual self, all happy and bouncy. I just passed it by and gave her another big hug.

"Bye Alice," Carlisle nodded at me, so I nodded back, not knowing what really to do. Jasper just stood there, while Rosalie and Emmett gave me death stares. I stood awkwardly until Edward told me to go to the car.

When we got home I couldn't see any lights on in the house so Jake must have been asleep. I was glad, maybe I could get away in the morning before he woke up.

"Bella, I'm sorry,"

"Wh-what are you sorry for?" This wasn't going to be good.

"We have to go," What did he mean we have to go?

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"No, I mean we have to go … forever," I could already feel tears forming in my eyes. How could he leave just when I needed him, to be there when Jake was angry. He stepped forward.

"Bella, I really am sorry," I suddenly got angry.

"Don't tell me you're sorry!" I shouted. He looked shocked so I decided to carry on, "I practically poured my heart out to you, and you just leave?"

He didn't say anything.

"Forget it Edward, I don't need anyone," I was crying by then, but I wasn't going to let it go. This really was it. Just as my life seemed to be getting better and he just goes and leaves?

I ignored him and walked into the house, slamming the door in his face. When I turned on the light I found someone waiting for me … Jake.

"Hello Bella …"

* * *

**Oh-no, Jakes looking for revenge (Sort of). Hoped you liked this chapter. Please review for me … **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wahoo! After 15 exams, two weeks of revising like mad, celebrating my birthday last Thursday, worrying a LOT about doing well in my exams, a really strange form tutor, funny friends making me choke on my Frazzles by laughing, this random but amazing handshake made up by friends, making up a plan to jump out of the window as a class to escape exams, getting a class lecture nearly everyday for doing something wrong (whether it is talking back to the teacher or laughing to loud), parents arguing and trying to get my social life back on track … I can FINALLY update the next chapter of Trust.**

**I hope none of you have lost interest in this story because I haven't updated but I have a week of so I can put up loads of chapters.**

**This is gonna be a different chapter, and I wont get very far on with the story (you will find out when you read it) but you will get to find out a lot of Bella's past so it will hopefully make things clearer.**

**I don't own Twilight. Enjoy …**

* * *

_ "Forget it Edward, I don't need anyone," I was crying by then, but I wasn't going to let it go. This really was it. Just as my life seemed to be getting better and he just goes and leaves?_

_ I ignored him and walked into the house, slamming the door in his face. When I turned on the light I found someone waiting for me ... Jake._

_ "Hello Bella ..."_**Bella POV**

* * *

To be honest, I wasn't afraid to die. If my life was to end this very moment, I wouldn't be fussed. There was nothing worth much in my life and there never was. When I was younger, my parents were always talking about what they wanted me to be when I was older. Teacher, doctor, lawyer, vet, actress, singer. The list was endless.

**Flashback**

_I sat there listening to my mummy and daddy talking about me and Jake. "What about a doctor?" my mummy asked. _

"_What's a doctor?" I asked. They both turned to look at me. They thought for a minute. "A doctor is someone who makes people better." _

_Wow. I could be a doctor. Make people better. Yeah, that's what I want to do. "Please can I be a doctor?" they laughed at me. _

"_No, stupid, you're not old enough," _

"_Jake, don't speak to your sister like that!"_

"_But I want to be a doctor!"_

"_Honey, when you grow up, you can go to university and be a doctor," That was what I would do. Go to university and be a doctor._

**End of Flashback**

Of course that didn't happen. I looked at Jake. He smirked at me, taking a step forward. I automatically took a step back. "What's wrong Bella?" I tried to shout, because I knew what was going to happen. But nothing came out. I tried to run. But my legs were just not working today. "Bella, what are you scared of?"

**Flashback**

_I was playing with my Barbie's in my room when Jake burst in. "Jake what do you want?" I shouted. _

"_Nothing" he said bluntly. "Fine" I carried on playing, forgetting he was there. I didn't hear him creep up to me until he took the Barbie I was holding._

"_Hey!" I cried, trying to reach up to where he was holding the Barbie. He wouldn't let me have it. I gave up and sighed. "What's wrong Bella? Is Jake too big for you?"_

**End of Flashback**

He was right in front of me now. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I could tell he had been drinking. "Jake what do you want?" I managed to say. I sounded as weak as I felt.

"Well Bella, I would like to know why you brought people back to my house."

"I didn't," I was getting worried. Surely he would have done something by now. What was his plan?

He laughed. "Oh Bella, you really are thick in the head aren't you?" he said stabbing his finger into the side of my head. I just stood there waiting for what he was going to do next.

"I didn't know they were coming. They just turned up,"

"Don't lie to me Bella,"

"I'm not!" I shouted again. I could see the anger in his eyes. He grabbed my chin and threw me against the wall. I sunk to the floor, feeling the blood running down my face.

"Don't ever use that attitude with me again!" he said while slamming his foot into my stomach. "What do you think our parents would think about that?" I screamed in pain but he put his hand on my mouth. "We can't have people hearing can we? You wouldn't want your big brother to be taken away so he won't be able to look after you anymore," how could he say that. After everything he did to me, he had the cheek to say that.

I looked at him in disgust. "How can you say that? Everyday, I'm the one looking after you!" I shouted. I shouldn't have said that. I knew I wasn't going to survive tonight. This was it.

**Flashback**

"_Jake, Bella, I'm sorry but something has happened," This was the police. I didn't know what was going on. _

"_What's happened Jake?" I asked him. _

"_I don't know Bella" he was worried but was trying not to let I show. "Just listen to the man," I nodded, afraid if I didn't I would get into trouble. Where were my mummy and daddy?_

_The man sighed. "I'm afraid … your parents have died," I heard mummy and daddy talking about people dying. It was when they went somewhere with angels. But they couldn't leave me. They were supposed to stay with me until I got older. I started crying. "Where's my mummy and daddy?"_

"_Bella, they're not here anymore. It's just you and me now,"_

**End of Flashback**

I was starting to feel faint now. I'd probably lost too much blood from my head. Though my vision was blurry I could still make out Jakes figure. I could also tell he has something long and thin in his hand. "Jake wha-"I tried saying but he interrupted me.

"Don't try and speak. I'm fed up of you. Always getting in the way. I'm surprised I didn't get rid of you before," This was definitely it. I was going to die.

**Flashback**

_It had been 5 years since my parents had died. Me and Jake had been lucky to been kept together. It hadn't been long before we were fostered by a family. Just the two parents. They were lovely at first, kind and caring. But as we got older, they started to get aggressive. First it was hitting, and then it started to get worse._

"_Go on Jake, what you waiting for?" Right now, I was waiting for my brother to make the decision._

"_I … can't,"_

"_Well, like I said before, if you don't do it, there will be consequences," I was sure I had stopped breathing. He couldn't do it could he? He gave me an apologetic look before hitting me in my stomach. It didn't hurt too much, but he was probably trying to be gentle._

**End of Flashback**

They kept encouraging him, until he had done it so much, that it became normal to him. It hurt so much to see that. Even though we had our arguments he was always so nice.

"Jake ple-" It was no use … I couldn't speak.

"Bye Bella,"

**I was planning on putting Edwards POV at the end, but because I haven't posted anything recently, I am just putting this up. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon,**

**Please review – I really want to know what you think because I found this chapter **_**really**_** hard to write. I just need to get back into things.**

**Madison x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok thanks to aliceroxs for suggesting Jake POV, I have used that idea so you know what's going on in his mind. **

**Erm, Koffee Krazy has reviewed saying that this story doesn't show enough emotion and it doesn't make sense that she is suddenly telling Edward about Jake and it is unrealistic … (read it if you like?) SO I would really appreciate it if you could tell me if you feel this way because I would think more about my writing if you do.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and the people who keep reviewing every chapter. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Jake POV**

What do I do? Should I try and hide the body? Or should I just leave her and run away? I growled. What the hell do I do? I looked at her. She must be dead because she isn't moving.

I need help. I need Sam. I left Bella and ran into my car, not bothering to lock the door. I raced to La Push where Sam lives. He was the person to go to for help with things like this.

I couldn't get the picture out of my head. Bella, lying on the floor, with blood all around her. What have I done?

I have killed my own sister.

I arrived at Sam's house, luckily he was in. I jumped out of my car and knocked on the door. He looked surprised. "Jake! Long time, no see,"

"Yeah, listen, I have done something," he looked puzzled for a moment then realised. "It's to do with Bella isn't it," he said more like a statement than a question. I nodded. "How bad is it?"

"Well, she wasn't moving when I left her. And there was a lot of blood," I was worried about what he was going to say next. He thought for a moment. "Maybe you should get away for a bit. You know, when the police are looking for evidence. You don't want to be around," maybe he was right. There was nothing I could do now and I was not going to jail. "Yeah, I guess so,"

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on things. I'll tell you when everything is right. As for clothes … well you can borrow some of mine. We'll send you to a bed and breakfast for a few nights. That should be everything, right?"

"Just some money for food and stuff," This was a good plan. I would stay away, just until everything was alright. Sam came back with the money. "Thanks mate," I shook his hand.

"No problem. Anything for a best mate like you," I made sure he knew what to say to Leah, explaining everything that had happened, before I left with his money and clothes. I got into my car and drove off to escape what I had done.

**Rosalie POV**

I had just about packed everything I needed to take. I was really annoyed with Edward. We had only just settled the other day and already we had to move again. It was his entire fault we couldn't be happy. Because Alice had that vision we had to go. I sighed. Maybe this place could have been different. "Rose, what's up?" Emmett said behind me.

"I'm just annoyed," I sat down with him behind me. He started rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Why couldn't we just be happy?"

"I don't know,"

"Rose, Em, Edwards home,"

"Come on we have to go," we walked downstairs to join our family. The car door slammed shut and the front door opened revealing a very angry looking Edward.

"How did she take it son?"

"Lets just say she was a 'little' upset," he said sarcastically.

"Edward, stop being so full of yourself," I said.

"Me?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah you. The person who is making us move when we only got here a few days ago," I shouted.

"I don't care. I'm going to pack," everyone watched him walk upstairs before going off their own ways.

"Rose, aren't you coming?" said Emmett signalling to the front room. I thought for a moment. "No, I have to go somewhere. Promise I'll be back in time," I called over my shoulder.

I wasn't sure if this was a good idea. I mean it wasn't something I would normally do. But maybe it would be a good idea. I thought about it until I pulled up at the house. Yes … I would do this. I got out of the car and knocked on the door. There was no answer,

"Bella" I called. She still didn't answer. Something was wrong. She was definitely home … so why wasn't she answering?

"Bella!" I called again. I tried opening the door and found it open. "Bella?" I called for the last time. I looked around but couldn't find her anywhere. I had to go soon but I had to find her. I walked into the next room and found Bella lying on the floor.­ what had happened to her? I ran over being careful not to touch her. I checked for a heartbeat but I couldn't hear one. Oh, no. I got out my phone and rang Carlisle.

"Carlisle help me!" I called down the phone. "Something has happened to Bella and I can't hear her heartbeat," he told me to be calm and call an ambulance. I did and waited with Bella. Through all the confusion I hadn't realised she was covered in blood. _No Rosalie, you can't do it._ I told myself. Minute's later everyone turned up. Carlisle first followed by Edward. He looked like he was going to cry. "Rose, what happened?" Carlisle asked me.

"I don't know. I came here and found her like that,"

"Maybe you should all wait outside," we all filed out the door and waited outside.

"Rosalie, what were you doing here?" Edward asked me. Before I could answer the ambulance arrived. Esme lead them into Bella. "I came to see if she was alright," he smiled and joined Carlisle in the ambulance.

"We better follow on," Esme told us.

The journey in the car was long. Yeah, so I wasn't a big fan of Bella, but I didn't want her to be hurt.

*-------*

After a long time of waiting, we finally heard news. Carlsile walked over to us. "It was lucky we got there when we did. If it was any later she probably would have died. Bella has some serious head injuries and she lost a lot of blood,"

"How could this have happened?" I asked.

"I think I know,"

* * *

**Ok, so you get Jakes POV so hopefully you can understand what's happening with him. And *gasp* Rosalie was the one who found Bella. Bet you didn't think that was gonna happen did ya? And Bella is alive! Please review everyone …**

**IMPORTANT! This story is only gonna have a few more chapters (sad I know) I'm thinking about 5 more BUT if you guys want … I will make a sequel. I have a few ideas that could link the stories well together so if you want one then please let me know because it will change the ending of this story … I must know soon! (because I am writing the chapters out now and type them later)**

**Madison x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone…I was really down this week feeling that my story wasn't as good as I thought. But, because of some comments off some people it really lifted my spirits. Sorry I haven't updated but I haven't had time.**

**Abby-Swan  
****twilighterlaura  
****jayd-n33  
****brokenfromthepast  
****VeggieGirl15  
****emo-cullen 12  
****Sammyluvr83  
****MyImmortal01  
****Twilghtgirly**

**Especially aliceroxs, NEVER123456 and TillITryIllNeverKnow for the really supportive comments – you're the reasons I wrote this chapter :D**

* * *

_After a long time of waiting, we finally heard news. Carlisle walked over to us. "It was lucky we got there when we did. If it was any later she probably would have died. Bella has some serious head injuries and she lost a lot of blood,"_

_ "How could this have happened?" I asked._

_ "I think I know,"_

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

I sat in the corner of Bella's room, thinking about everything that had happened. It was three days since Rosalie found her. Three days…_Rosalie_. It should have been me there for her. To be able to comfort her when she was scared. And she was scared. If I hadn't left her in the hands of him, this would have never happened. Bella wouldn't have had to suffer what she did.

When I first saw Bella she looked so fragile. Like any little touch and she would break into a million pieces. She had blood all over her face from her head. And her position…her body in the position it shouldn't be in. Her legs twisted in a painful way.

And now, she looked so peaceful as she lay there on the bed. Like she wasn't really alive; she was sleeping constantly. It almost looked like she was dead. She wasn't dead was she? No, I can't think like that.

"She looks so peaceful," I looked around to find my family standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, she does,"

There was an awkward silence before I started talking again.

"Thank you Rose,"

"Yeah who thought it would be Rose who found Bella!" I looked at Rosalie who smiled sheepishly at everyone. Strange. It's not the kind of thing she would do. Like Rosalie was embarrassed in any situation.

"Carlisle, will Bella be alright?" I was surprised by Emmett speaking now. Maybe everyone is actually starting to like Bella now.

"Well she does have some serious injuries which will take time to heal but I think she will be fine," I was relieved that she would be alright.

"But where will she stay? She can't go back there and her brother doesn't look like he will be around for long,"

"Well it looks like she will have to stay with us,"

**Bella POV**

_Where was I?_ I couldn't see anything, it was nearly all black. The last bit of light I was trying to hold on to. But I could feel myself slipping. _Who is that? _I could hear murmurs but I couldn't make out who it was or what they were saying. Probably doctors…_Why am I here? _I couldn't remember anything. Everything since I got home was all a blur. Urgh, my head was hurting…bad.

Moments later and everything started to become clearer. "Well she does have some serious injuries which will take time to heal but I think she will be fine," Were they talking about me?

"But where will she stay? She can't go back there and her brother doesn't look like he will be around for long," My brother…Jake…what does he have to do with it. And where was he? What did they mean he doesn't look like he will be around for long?

"Well it looks like she will have to stay with us," Who will I be staying with? I wanted to shout out, what were these people talking about.

"Edward are you sure about this?"

Edward…

I tried fighting against the darkness. It didn't seem like I was getting anywhere until my eyes flickered open. "Edward," I called out, though my voice was barely a whisper. I needed to be with him, for him to know that I needed him.

"Bella. I'm here," I looked around to see Rosalie and Emmett surprisingly smiling at me. Esme sitting in the seat smiling as well. Alice was grinning like a maniac with Jasper; I had to laugh on the inside at the sight of her. And my Edward, looking down on me with a worried expression.

"Edward what happened?" I asked him. I had to know why I was in a hospital. He looked around at each member of his family, each with sympathetic looks on their faces. He refused to look at me. "Tell me what happened!" I shouted, a little more forceful than I wanted.

He sighed. "Bella after I left I went home to pack. Rosalie said she was going out for a bit and turns out she went to find you." Rosalie? "Did you just say Rosalie?" I looked at her but she just turned away.

"Yes Rosalie, anyway when she got there you were lying on the floor. The door was open and it looked like you had been beaten up. She rang Carlisle and an ambulance," Ok then…who would beat me up though?

"Bella, who did this to you?" Carlisle asked me. I hadn't noticed he had entered the room.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Was it your brother?" Edward said straight out. Was it my brother? I did remember the time Jake would abuse me but he never went this far. _"Don't try and speak. I'm fed up of you. Always getting in the way. I'm surprised I didn't get rid of you before," This was definitely it. I was going to die_. That was it. That one memory showed it was my brother that had beat me. "Yes," I said weakly.

"We need to call the police," Tears started forming in my eyes. I couldn't help it. How could he do this to me?

"I'm sorry Bella but he can't get away with this," I knew and understood exactly. I _wanted_ him to be punished. I just couldn't believe this was happening.

"No, don't feel sorry. I don't want pity," I took a few minutes to get myself together. "So, how long will I be here for?" I really wanted to get out of here.

"Only a few days, just to make sure you are healed enough," That's was good. Only a few more days stuck in a hospital.

"Wait, where will I go? I'm not eighteen and Jake was my only family around here," I hope I don't have to go to some home until I am eighteen. There wasn't any freedom there.

"Well, seen as you don't have anyone, me and Esme have decided that we will take you in until you are old enough to live on your own," Carlisle told me. I couldn't help smiling. Finally, I was getting a proper home again.

* * *

**So it is really short and I am sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I will be updating soon so stay tuned. It is your last chance to tell me about a sequel, if you want one or not…Please review xx :D I would really apreciate some...**


	12. Chapter 12

"_Well, seen as you don't have anyone, me and Esme have decided that we will take you in until you are old enough to live on your own," Carlisle told me. I couldn't help smiling. Finally, I was getting a proper home again._

**Bella POV**

It had been about 2 days since I woke up. Emily had come to the hospital. She had been asking where I was. Her friends mother had found out I was in the hospital and offered to look after her. The only problem was that now Jake was gone, it would be Leah looking after her, meaning I would never get to see her again.

"Right Bella, I think we are all done," Carlisle said. I hadn't realised he had been checking me over. I was too busy thinking about Emily and what was going to happen. She couldn't live with Leah, who wouldn't look after her.

"Does this mean I can go now?" I asked eager to get out of the hospital. He laughed.

"Calm down Bella, you are free to go," I sighed in relief. This place made me feel like I was trapped. I slowly got off the bed in case I got dizzy by getting up to quickly. Carlisle held onto my elbow to keep me steady until I reached the door. I looked over to see Edward leaning on the door frame with a huge grin.

"What are you grinning at?" I stuck up my eyebrow while trying to limp towards him. He held out a hand and I gladly held onto it. "Nothing…" he said. I just ignored him. "Right Edward,"

We started walking over to Alice and Emily. "Mummy!" she shouted. I leaned down and hugged her. "How's Emily?"

"I'm fine," I couldn't help feeling a little guilty. She didn't know what was happening, how I would probably never see her again.

"So, shall we go and see our new house?" she nodded and started smiling. I looked up at Edward and he nodded to me. Alice and Edward started walking towards the door and I help Emily's hand, leading her out. Edwards silver Volvo was parked outside and I couldn't help feeling a little jealous. I wish I had a car like that.

I still couldn't get over their house. It was so nice and…big. "Come on Bella, I have to show you your room!" Alice shouted. I brought Emily with me as we started up the stairs. I made sure I was watching where I was going so I didn't embarrass myself as well as probably hurting everyone around me.

I remembered Alice's room. It was all pink and girly. I wonder if my room would be like that. It better not be. But with Alice decorating it, who knew? We carried on down the corridor passing Alice's room until we reached the last door. I took a deep breath before walking into the room. Wow. The colour scheme was brown and cream. The bed sheets were a brown and it had a cream carpet. There were brown lamp shades and brown mirrors. Everything went together and looked great.

"Alice! Thank you so much this looks great!" I screamed while giving her a hug.

"My pleasure Bella. Although it wasn't just me. Esme helped designing it. I just found the furniture," she laughed. I didn't think Esme could do this. I mean she was a good designer but still…

I walked into the room and collapsed on the bed. It was so comfy I didn't want to get off it. "Come on Bella I have a whole wardrobe for you," I groaned. The last thing I wanted was a load of clothes to deal with. Alice ignored me and walked over to another door. She grinned and opened it. I followed her inside to be surrounded with all sorts of clothes and shoes.

"Seriously Alice, I really don't want all this," I really hated getting all this for free. I didn't earn any of it.

"Bella, you have it anyway so stop whining," I sighed.

"So, what are we doing now?" I asked her.

"Well… there is something that we need to talk about with you," Alice suddenly turned awkward. She wouldn't look at me and stared at the floor.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her.

"Erm, come on Bella lets go and find everyone else," she grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs. I sat in the front room while Alice ran off into the kitchen. I saw her whispering to her family and then look at me. They nodded to each other and walked over to me. Great. Something's happening, and it was probably bad.

"Bella, there is something we need to discuss," Carlisle started. "You see, we aren't normal like you," What like they are zombies or something? I looked at them confused. They all had worried or upset faces.

"So…?" I motioned for them to carry on. Carlisle took a deep sigh. "Bella, we are…vampires,"

"What?" I jumped up. What are they talking about? Like the vampires in books?

"Bella calm down, I know you probably don't understand very much but we can explain,"

"No, I don't want you to explain," who the hell are these people? Why would someone just say they are mythical creatures? "I'm out of here," I said before running out of the door. I could hear them shouting behind me but I ignored them. I couldn't stay in that house any longer. I carried on running down the drive, tripping up over my feet. I managed to get down the street before realising I wasn't going to get anywhere. Urgh what can I do? I searched my pocket and found a bus pass. Wow. That is great, well done Bella. I started walking down the street to find the bus stop.

It took me about 5 minutes before I reached the bus stop. I sat down on the bench and waited till the bus turned up. The bus turned the corner and I quickly jumped on. I showed the bus pass and went to get a seat. A group of young teens-no. An old man-no. Noisy children-no. I guess the seat next to the old lady would have to do. I went and sat next to her, while she was giving me dirty looks. What is it with people around here? It's not as if I have something on my face. I just ignored her until I wondered where this bus was actually going to. Great. Now I would need to ask the lady.

"Erm, excuse me but where is this bus going to?"

"The mall," she answered bluntly. _What kind of person gets on a bus when they don't even know where it is going? _I thought I heard her say. Urgh this is just awful.

When the bus finally got to the mall, I jumped off eager to get away. I wasn't really planning on shopping so I decided to sit on a bench. I waited for a long time, watching all the families walking past. Why couldn't I have that? All the happiness and love. The only time I had that was when my parents were still alive. But that was a long time ago. I didn't realise but there were tears forming in my eyes.

"Bella?" I heard some one say behind me. I turned around to find the one person I hated.

"What the hell are you doing near me?" I screamed.

"Bella, listen I need to speak to you,"

"Don't you even dare," I said my voice quivering.

"Listen Bella, I didn't mean it, it was a mistake and I shouldn't have done it. Please forgive me," I wanted to believe him. It would make things so much easier. But how could I? After all the things he put me through and now he wanted to be forgiven?

"How can you say that?" My voice was becoming unsteady.

"I'm sorry. All you have to do is forgive me and then we can go to the police together and tell them it was all a misunderstanding. Maybe that it was someone else, an-and I was away at the time,"

"Don't you dare say that! How do you think that I would possibly be able to forgive you after you nearly killed me?"

"Bella, just god damn forgive me!" he shouted. I was scared. But I didn't want to show him. He grabbed hold of my arms and pinned me against a wall. Even if he was going to kill me now, there was no way I would forgive him.

"I don't care what happens now. Even if you kill me, I will never give you the satisfaction of thinking you got away with it. If there is one thing I will do now, is make sure you get what you deserve. Filthy scum," I spat at him.

"Bella, last time I got so close to getting rid of you, but this time I will make sure you are gone before leaving, and no one is here to save you, I will make sure of it," he said before pulling out a knife.


	13. Must Read

Sorry guys that this isn't a chapter but I think you all need to know.

Like you all know this story is nearly over…and I said that I was going to do a sequel.

But I have changed my mind now. I had all the sequel set out and planned all the chapters but I have decided that my writing isn't good enough and I'm afraid people will either get bored of this story or just not like it at all so they won't bother with it.

I don't want that to happen so I won't bother starting the next story.

Also, I know this sounds so bad and I am sorry to some people but I just don't want to finish this story at all, I feel like my writing has gone downhill and it just doesn't work like some other stories do. Because this story is nearly over and there are only like two chapters left I have decided to finish it because there isn't any point in leaving it so late.

**I really want to thank all the people who have read my story, story alerts, favourite story, author alert and favourite author. And the people who have given me encouraging reviews for nearly all the chapters I thank you so much, you don't know how much confidence you have given me. **

**Madison x**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the missing authors note last chapter I didn't save it. **

**Thank you to all the people who gave me encouraging reviews about what I said. I have thought really hard about it and come to the decision that I won't be making a sequel soon. My whole fanfiction site is currently on hold but I might start the sequel when it is the summer holidays in two weeks. **

**I don't know yet but if I start one I will put a chapter of Trust up telling you so you know to check it out.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**P.S.**

**What you read next…I really don't know if that would actually happen in real life but for arguments sake lets just say that in my story they do do that. (Read and find out)**

* * *

"_I don't care what happens now. Even if you kill me, I will never give you the satisfaction of thinking you got away with it. If there is one thing I will do now, is make sure you get what you deserve. Filthy scum," I spat at him. _

"_Bella, last time I got so close to getting rid of you, but this time I will make sure you are gone before leaving, and no one is here to save you, I will make sure of it," he said before pulling out a knife._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I closed my eyes bracing myself for what was next. "Freeze!" Some one shouted. I opened my eyes looking on confused to find me and Jake surrounded by the police. _What was going on? _I thought. How did they find us?

"Don't move," one shouted. I was tense not knowing what was going to happen. Jake still had the knife and I don't think he was giving up. "Drop the knife and put your hands up," another shouted. I looked around. They all had guns pointing towards us.

"Shoot and she gets it," Jake shouted, his voice thick like he was worried. How was I going to get anyway without getting hurt? I had to get just a second so I could make a quick escape. _Umph. _I need Jake in the stomach. He hunched over but quickly recovered grabbing hold of the knife. Run Bella. I heard someone shout. I focused and ran in the opposite direction. I heard Jakes heavy breath behind me which urged me to run faster.

Until I heard a gunshot.

Automatically I stopped and turned around. I saw Jake lying on the floor, blood surrounding him. A sob escaped my lips as my legs felt weaker. I fell to the floor as the tears began to fall freely. "No," Even after everything that had happened I couldn't help it. "Bella," I heard someone call my name but I couldn't tell who. I felt warm hands wrap around me, pulling my body into theirs and rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I could see the police running towards Jake. He wasn't moving, just lying there, helpless. He was…dead.

**Next day (Bella POV)**

I hadn't eaten. I hadn't spoken. I hadn't moved. I sat in the Cullens home thinking about everything that had happened. It was such a blur after Jake was shot. Something had happened, like all my senses had stopped. It was just me, able to think.

"Bella, love, please come and eat," I didn't answer. The person sighed. They came and sat beside me, willing me to sit on their lap. I silently obeyed as I slid over. Sitting on the persons lap I instantly became more comfortable like everything was normal. "Bella?" I turned round to see Edward. So I was sat in Edwards lap. "Bella, please talk to me,"

"Why?" Is all I managed to say. Why had my parents died? Why had we been brought into an abusive foster family? Why did Jake become abusive? Why did I meet the Cullens? Why did I meet Edward? Why did I have to disobey? Why was Jake dead? All these questions were swarming in my head; I just couldn't get them out. A single tear fell as I tucked my head into Edwards shoulder.

"I know that you are feeling upset…and confused, but you can't do this to yourself Bella," he was right. I was being silly, not talking or moving. I needed to get sort myself out for Emily, for Edward, for Jake.

"Your right," I said. I could tell that Edward had eased up, knowing I was living human again.

"Why don't we get you something to eat?" he asked me. I nodded my head and he led me into the kitchen. There was Esme reading the newspaper. She looked up and smiled. "Hello Bella," I managed a weak smile but she was happy all the same.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you," I replied. She smiled again before turning round to make me something simple. I sat in silence eating the small bowl of cereal in front of me. As soon as I finished, I managed to take the bowl to the sink. I looked at Edward and he motioned to the door. We both walked out, and I made my way to my room. There I found Emily playing with her toys.

"Hello Emily," I said quietly. She looked up with a surprised expression. I bright smile spread across her face and she jumped into my arms. I couldn't help smiling back.

"Can we go and play with Uncle Emmett?" she asked excited. I was already starting to cheer up about everything.

"Yes course we can," I replied back. I lifted her up in my arms and we both made our way downstairs to where the family was sitting. _Our_ family. I entered the room and smiled at my family. They all smiled back and Edward patted a space next to him. I gladly sat down with Emily jumping on Edwards lap. I smiled inside. This was everything that I wanted.

"So, who wants to watch a movie?" Rosalie shouted.

"Me!" Emily shouted jumping up and down.

"Meeeeeee!" Emmett shouted jumping even higher.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" Jasper asked. Emmett had a sad look on his face. "I only wanted to watch a movie," I had to laugh at him.

"Well what are we going to watch," Rosalie was clearly becoming annoyed.

"Hannah Montana!" Emmett shouted out. This time Rosalie hit him round the head. He mumbled some things that I couldn't tell.

"I want to watch the Lion King!" shouted Emily.

"Hannah Montana!"

"Lion King!"

"Hannah Montana!"

"Lion King!" they both gave each other glares until Emmett gave up. "Fine," he huffed. Emily squealed and gave me a hug.

We watched the movie until we heard light snores coming from Emily.

_**Rafiki**__: [after guiding Simba to a spot where he says will show him Mufasa Mufasa] Look down there.  
__**Adult Simba**__: [looks into a pool of water] That's not my father. That's just my reflection.  
__**Rafiki**__: No, look harder.  
[touches the water, as it ripples Simba's reflection changes to that of his father]  
__**Rafiki**__: You see? He lives in you.  
__**Mufasa's ghost**__: [from above] Simba.  
__**Adult Simba**__: Father?  
__**Mufasa's ghost**__: [apears among the stars] Simba, you have forgotten me.  
__**Adult Simba**__: No. How could I?  
__**Mufasa's ghost**__: You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life.  
__**Adult Simba**__: How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be.  
__**Mufasa's ghost**__: Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king. Remember..._

This is what I had always dreamed of. Even though there were people lost, people gained, people who had stuck by me all their lives, in the end I was happy with what I had, and this was life. Life that I was happy to live. And a life that I could now trust.

**The End**

* * *

**There you go folks, Trust is now completed. Thank you to the amazing readers that have reviewed the chapters and stuck by me when I doubted it all. Ilu guys so much!!**

**Sorry this chapter is short but I think it was ok as it is. I am sad that this story is finished but now I will be able to focus on other things. Like I said up there ^^ the sequel might be coming up sometime… you will have to wait and see.**

**PLEASE PEOPLE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU HAVENT FOR THE WHOLE STORY JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OVERALL, FOR THE LAST TIME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Madison xxx**


	15. Sequel

**My sequel to Trust is now up for you to read! It may not be my best chapter ever but at least give it a chance, pretty pretty please :D So go and read it now,**

**Madison.**


	16. A Note

**I have made a sequel for Trust and its up. Just for some people who didn't know that. So now you can go and read it =D**

**And I also have another story up about Alice and her 'dreams'.**

**I'd really appreciate it if you were one of those people who really wanted a sequel and you haven't yet read it to go and read it if you like the idea.**

**Thanks **

**RealMenDoSparkle. =)**


End file.
